Pokemon Crossover Series01
by The40z
Summary: What would happen if Pokemon met Animorphs? Part 1 of a series I'm writing.R&R and relax. Please review!(mild violence)
1. The Warp, and the Quest

The Pokemon/Animorph Crossover Series.   
----------------------------------------------------  
Story 01  
[ part 1 typed on 5:44 PM, 11/7/01]   
  
/The dialogue key\  
  
//thought speech//  
  
(translations)  
  
{thoughts}  
  
"regular speech"  
  
[notes]  
  
*noises, actions, etc.*  
  
I only own "the figure", "the renegades", and Mike the assistant. The rest are someone else's.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi everyone! This is The40z, a new author. This is about Pokèmon and Animorphs and if you do not like these themes,   
I suggest you leave. Be aware that this is the property of the40z@hotmail.com and you can re-distribute it only with this  
message. This is slightly violent in a few parts... BUT THERE IS NO GORE! The story starts now. Oh... Almost forgot...  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!  
  
Part 1- C.1 of Pokèmon / Animorphs crossover  
  
ANIMORPHS  
[The Animorphs are a group of kids given the power to morph, of change into any animal they touch.  
They fight to save Earth from the Yeerks.]  
  
Jake, Ax, and Cassie were following the visser's blade ship after a tough battle with the yeerks.  
Marco and Tobias were flying cover. Ax had intercepted a transmission of the location of a new base.  
Marco was grimmer than usual, Rachael was mad, Jake was silent, and Cassie was quietly holding Jake.  
  
The scene was constantly interrupted by Marco and Rachael's remarks and the low hum of the ship  
they were tracking. "Those slimy..." Rachael began.  
  
//Hey, take it easy down there. Chill out\\ Tobias called.  
  
//Yeah Rach. You should be happy to fight another battle O Xena Warrior Princess// Marco Interjected.  
  
Hearing that phrase brought back a terrible memory...  
|||||///Flashback\\\|||||  
Rachael was in grizzly bear morph. She was remembering when she submitted wholely to the mindless  
rage of her morph. She remembered plowing over and through Hork-Baji, Taxxons, and human controllers. She  
remembered charging over the cave floor.. She remembered ripping, roaring, kicking, and slashing. One   
memory was when she was in the dropshaft trying to kill jake...   
///Rachael! Get hold of your morph! You are out of control! YOU ARE OUT OF CONTROL!!! // He had yelled.  
  
\\\\||||End Flashback||||////  
  
"Shut up Marco or I will have to kick your butt" Rachael snapped. Obviously, she wasn't in a good mood.  
The indistinct figure of the Blade Ship disappeared.  
  
"Battle morphs now!" Jake ordered. They charged the former position of their prey and a bright flash  
blasted their eyes to oblivion. They emerged into a strange place.  
  
// What is this place?// Rachael asked, eyeing the strange new world with awe.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
POKEMON  
  
Narrator voice: "Ash was looking for a new challenge on a break from his quest to become a Pokemon   
master. He happily wonders what his next challenge will be. It's not long until he runs into the challenge he's  
anticipating."  
  
Ash was returning to the Pokèmon center. Joy seemed less cheerful than usual.   
Naturally, Brock rushed over. "Oh Joy, whatever is wrong? I'll do anything to make you feel better!"  
"Nothing's wrong. It's just been a long day, that's all" Joy replied.  
  
"Joy, would you like me to brighten your day?" Brock asked  
  
No thanks" she replied.  
  
"AAH! Rejected again!" Brock moaned.   
  
Joy looked at him. "Brock, if its girls you want, then you should join the Sharing.   
There's bound to be a girl for you!"  
  
Brock started drooling. "We should go right.." Brock began... but never got that far. Brock never saw  
the mallet.{Misty: *sigh* He just never quits.}. At that moment, Misty's trusty mallet collided with the side of   
Brock's head. *Wham!*. He would be out for a while.  
  
They also received a flyer about escaped Pokèmon. The Sharing was offering a reward for   
catching them- a full membership to the Sharing, and a special badge. They set out on their next challenge.  
  
  
[Flames Accepted! And PLEASE MAIL ANY QUESTIONS TO the40z@hotmail.com] 


	2. The Omen of Danger

the Pokemon/Animorph Crossover Series Part Two  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Story 01p1 c2  
[Part 2 typed on 4:16 PM, 11/12/01   
  
Be aware that this is the property of the40z@hotmail.com and you can re-distribute it only with this message.   
I only own "The figure", and that's it in this chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter two  
Animorphs  
  
// I repeat myself WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?// Rachael exploded. //Marco, youre the  
expert on psychotic experiences. tell us where we are!//  
  
Marco looked around. // looks kinda familiar... Where have i seen this?//  
  
// Ah! This reminds me of a delightful show I once saw on TV! // Ax exclaimed.  
  
// What show?// everyone asked him.  
  
// All I remember is that it was about a boy who set out to catch em all. //  
  
// It sounds like Pokemon! // Tobias exclaimed.  
  
// Yeah! that's where I saw this- on TV! // Marco agreed.  
  
// You actually watched that show? Ha. // Rachael scoffed.  
  
// Prince Jake, Perhaps we should demorph// Ax interrupted  
  
// Don't call me prince// Jake replied  
  
//Yes prince jake// he answered.  
  
They started debating on what to do next, unaware of the cloaked figure that had seen them morph.  
  
It vanished with a swish if it's cloak.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aboard the Blade Ship.  
  
The visser was in a very bad mood.  
  
/// FOOLS!!!!!!!!! I ordered there be two hundred new controllers a month! Your progress is too slow!!  
Your progress must improve, or i shall personally kill you!!! /// The Yeerk Visser roared.  
  
Two of his officers were bleeding, one was unconcious, and the remaining four  
were shaking head to toe. 


End file.
